Forever after
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: YAOI: Ichigo is a young servant who is being taken from the city he grew up in to the country where the forests are full of thevies, gypsies, and other sort of things. Ichigo wishes for an adventure, now he's getting one, one with information & luv
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** Yeah another story, I'll update the others **_really soon_** I promise you that! That means from Angel hidden behind lies to Waking the Wonderland wars, so look for them! Well right now enjoy

**Title: F**orever after

**Disclaimer:** I'LL NEVER OWN ANYTHING HERE! Well just the plot.

Swiftly the air spun into a whirlwind, bringing in warm air and a storm to wash away the death of winter. Rain slowly fell down from the sky, coating the ground in a soft colourful light of soft white as the snow began to melt with the water.

Small cottages lined up down the lane, more ran down other streets and then more in the center of the town, each getting bigger and bigger and more packed with larger families or with more servants that belong to the family. At one particular household, a young servant stood at the back door of the lowest level, staring at the rain.

This young servant, a young man of the age sixteen with flowing bright orange hair, fiery chocolate brown eyes, and a small slinger build meant for running and dodging rather then standing and fighting with the brutes of the city. This young man was name Ichigo, his last name was gone before his parents were able to give him it, but he took on the name of the household he worked for, Kuchiki.

Ichigo often enjoyed staring out at the rain when others were packed up in their beds, dreaming of a brighter tomorrow and hope that one day the young lord would find a love. Ichigo knew that the man who took him in had a eye on someone in particular, but kept it to himself as it wasn't his secret to tell, but he hoped that the man he grew up with would soon take the one he longed for, he didn't deserve to be alone as he was now.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo let the lingering earthy aroma fill his senses, letting him remember a tine when everything was simple, when he and the lord would play together, when the old lord and his wife were still breathing the world's scents and finding their adventures, taking Byakuya; the young lord, him and Byakuya's younger sisters, Hisana and Rukia. Sadly old Lord Kuchiki, Lady Kuchiki and young lady Hisana died in an a tragic accident, leaving Byakuya to become the lord at the tender age of eight, Rukia the lady of the estate at four and Ichigo the youngest servant at six.

While Ichigo didn't care if he was to be put to work, he could see that it pained the two he grew up with, having to order him around and making him do the more tasking work as the others were either too old to move the heavier items of the house or were women who tended the garden and cooked. Ichigo shrugged when he was ordered to something and did it with out complain and did the task until it was done.

Ichigo let his head snap out of thought as he heard movement to his left. He saw in the late evening light Byakuya standing in the doorway of his room. Ichigo nodded at his childhood friend, receiving one in return, a mutual greeting they've had since boy-hood. Ichigo turned back to the rain, feeling the warmth coming from the splashes against his skin, wishing to run out in it as he did when he was a child, he heard Byakuya step in and come to his side. While he said nothing, Ichigo knew that Byakuya wished to speak what he had on his mind.

"Tell me what is on your mind my friend" Ichigo spoke softly, light alto voice ran past his lips like silk would flesh. Byakuya held back a shiver from that smooth silky voice of his best friend.

"I've planned on leaving this house for the next few passing seasons, leaving only a few who wish to stay, I'm asking if you want to come with" Byakuya asked. Ichigo turned to him and stared at him, a place away from this city of sin and shame, that's what it has come to be since so many have died in the passed years. Placing a hand on his chin, Ichigo thought about it and sighed, he had a feeling that where ever they were going, an adventure was going to happen. Smiling slightly, Ichigo looked at Byakuya.

"I'll go Byakuya, what do I need to pack?" He asked, leaning against the wall while balancing on his heals.

"Just the most important, clothes will be there so no need to pack that much clothing, just a week's worth will do" Byakuya said happily. Byakuya would of been upset if Ichigo didn't want to go, but he was glad that his best friend was wishing to go. Ichigo nodded and started to look around before turning once again to Byakuya.

"When do we leave?" he asked. Byakuya looked up from his thoughts, not that this was new to Ichigo as he knew that Byakuya was thinking about HIM.

"In the first light of tomorrow" he said before leaving Ichigo to pack. Ichigo sighed before turning to the bag he pulled out just seconds before and then went to a photo album he had. Opening the book he saw a younger version of himself and Byakuya, one that was when they were introduced, Ichigo being two and Byakuya benign four. They were stuck together like glue ever since like two brothers.

The next photo held one of Ichigo being held by Lady Kuchiki when he fell off the rafter and scared himself, she was so clam and loving, dark black hair swirled as she calmed him down, even as going far as to sing to him until he was fully calm by sleep, his nerves had worn themselves out. The picture was when he had finally calmed down with the sleep.

Smiling Ichigo closed the book and placed it into the bag carefully, covering it with a cloth so no one would see it and continued to pack up. 

**ME:W00t! **Hope you like this chapter 1 of my old fashion story that crosses over to Bleach!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** Well Chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

The light of the early morning shined in Ichigo's eyes as he waited for Byakuya and Rukia, the other servants that were going with them were finishing the packing of the carriages. Sighing, Ichigo looked around, the rain took the snow and chill, but not dry earth underneath the snow, leaving a dry road for their travel.

"Well if it isn't the orange haired servant of the household!" a alto voice rang out from behind him, it was feminine by tone, and Ichigo turned to see the lady he was waiting for.

"Well if it isn't the "lady" of the household!" Ichigo returned the jab to Rukia. She huffed as she stood at the end of the carriage dressed in tights that used to be Byakuya's when he was a lad and a shirt that was his as well, with short black hair and a flat chest she looked like a feminine boy, sort of like Ichigo, just shorter and a few years younger.

"You know I hate being confined in those dresses, I like to be free, I like to be able to run and soar as my skin hits the mud and water! God I wish to be a boy sometimes" she grumbled the last part which made Ichigo chuckle. He remembered the times that she was yelled at by the maids for her tomboy attitude when she played with Ichigo and Byakuya in their boy-hood.

"I know, but you became such a lovely young woman" Ichigo smiled at her, this earned him a hit on the arm. He mimicked a fake hurt then laughed as she chased him around the carriage. When they stopped they saw Byakuya waiting, he himself was reading a book.

"Finished?" he apple just once, his long black hair framed his face like it did his mother's hair did her when she was alive. Ichigo laughed lightly and smiled, Byakuya nodded at the silent answer he had received then got up and walked to the open carriage, making a point to have the other two join him. Rukia slid in first, sitting next to her brother and then Ichigo took the other side, though he sat close to the window and left enough space for at least two other people to squeeze next to him.

Rukia and Byakuya stared at him in wonderment as to why Ichigo did this, he was just like them, but he thought that he would take the least amount of space he could. Rukia stood up and went next to Ichigo, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw her eyes shine in concern. He mentally kicked his ass as he saw this.

'I don't like that she did the look and Byakuya, is it because I sat so close to the window?' Ichigo breaded himself. This whole ordeal with Ichigo and the two Kuchikis' for the whole week until they arrived to their destination, a large country mansion in the middle of an open field that was also surrounded by a forest.

Ichigo stared as he got out, it was...**OPEN**. That's what it was, sure he had been in places that had been open, but nothing like this, it was really spacious! This was where they were going to be staying for a while? Ichigo hoped so as he loved the openness that was here. Turning his head he saw that Byakuya was in the house, giving orders and Rukia was waiting for him.

"Come on Ichigo!" Rukia yelled, waving her hand over her head. Ichigo scowled at her yelling then smiled evilly as he walked forward, some of his mischief that was in his blood came out. He'd get back at her for her protectiveness and worriment over the past week. Yeah that's what he was going to do, he was going to get both her and Byakuya to stop worrying about him for now.

-

"Hey! There's someone in that old country house" a young looking blonde male shouted from one of the tree tops. Several heads shot up to this and even more grins spread across some faces.

"Hear that Grimmjow?" A tall lanky male with an eye patch asked a blunette who was throwing some knives against a tree.

"Yeah I did Nnoitora...let's go see what these people are like" he spoke in a rough alto voice and he set out through the trees, every now and then jumping up to see which direction they needed to head to without being spotted by the guards that lived on the grounds.

-

"So the Kuchiki's have come to the country side have they?" an old wise voice spoke to the people that lived on the plains not far from the Kuchiki estate.

"Yes Yamamoto-sama!" some said to his statement and question.

"I see, Abarai, Shuuhei, Zaraki, Senbonzakura keep an eye on the Kuchikis'" Yamamoto said in an voice that made no room for argument.

"Sir!" the four said before heading out to do their tasks. 

* * *

Ichigo looked around the house, it was old Victorian like, yet it had some Spanish influences added to it. He smiled as he saw Byakuya and Rukia relaxing in the library, the two book worms really loved books, Ichigo did as well, but he really like being outdoors more. Ichigo made his way upstairs to find his room that would be labeled so, not that hard as it was on the lowest floor. He stepped into the kitchen and soon saw a door marked with a Gothic looking '**I'. **He headed towards it and looked in to see his stuff laying on the bed. He quickly changed into some clean clothes that weren't that clingy, but not too loose as he was going to go out and explore the grounds, something he did since he was young. He left a note for whomever came looking for him and went out a second door that was in his room to the great outdoors.

* * *

As soon as he stepped out of his room, Ichigo turned to his right and saw a horse stall. He had seen horses before, but only those who pulled carriages, not ones that were once wild like out here. He walked to the stall, whipping his long orange hair over his shoulder as he went, and clacked his way over to the nearest stall that held a tall dark brown stallion. The name inscribed on the front of the gate to the stall was **'Zangetsu'** and thanks to Lady Kuchiki, Ichigo knew that it meant **'Slaying Moon'. **Ichigo turned to the front of the stall to see the horses face, in the center of Zangetsu's forehead was a broken white crescent moon.

* * *

"So is that why they call you Zangetsu? Because of the broken moon symbol?" Ichigo asked the stallion. Zangetsu turned to Ichigo voice, dark brown eyes stared into Ichigo's and Ichigo blinked when Zangetsu bowed his head in agreement to the asked questions. Ichigo smiled lightly to this and held his hand out to Zangetsu. Zangetsu sniffed it then placed his nose in it, letting Ichigo know that he wanted some human contact. Ichigo chuckled lightly and started to pet Zangetsu's nose soothingly. The stallion whinnied lightly as Ichigo did this, which Ichigo grinned at and then moved to mess with Zangetsu's mane, running his hands through the hair of the horse. Ichigo saw Zangetsu's tail swish behind the large majestic animal and wondered if he was happy to have Ichigo as company.

Grimmjow landed on a ledge that was high enough for him to peer out to the open field of the Kuchiki estate without being spotted. He waited for his men to arrive, they lagged behind so they could cover their tracks just in case the guards heard their movement, which was doubtful, but they were cautious and it kept them free and alive. Grimmjow smirked as he saw movement at the old country house, the rich bastards that were in there wouldn't mind if some of their stuff was missing, it could be replaced easily with the money they had. Yeah they could live off several things inside the house for a while without trying to use rations.

* * *

"_So is that why they call you Zangetsu? Because of the broken moon symbol?" _a melodic voice hit Grimmjow's ears. Someone was this close to the forest? HA! What luck! Maybe he could mug them and kill them before anyone knew about them. He headed to the horse stall and quietly landed on the roof. Staying to the shadows, Grimmjow peered over the ledge and saw...orange? He went to the end of the roof and looked down, yep orange hair, really long orange hair at that which was in a sort of spiky style. It looked...soft and silky to him and for some strange reason he wanted to touch it, but kept away as he continued to inspect the mysterious orange haired person.

The redhead was busy messing wit h a damn horse to even think that they were being watched, oh well. Grimmjow looked through a hole in the back of the stall and saw a smooth face, male with startling fire-filled chocolate brown eyes. His heart thumbed in his chest and his breathing became heavy as he watched the red haired man. He was enraptured by his slender body and unearthly beauty. That was how he stayed, leaned over a horse stall, watching the red head that caught his attention, until the red head left and his men showed up, but by that time he was back on the branch that he first occupied before seeing the orange haired man. After filling his men in on what he found, they shot off to their camp to pack up and move, as so they couldn't be found in the same area too long. All the while Grimmjow kept thinking about the orange haired male at the horse stall. Smirking one thing ran through his mind and that was that he would keep an eye on this beauty that was for sure.

**Me:** Well Review and tell me what cha think!


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo sighed as he left the stable, he liked messing Zangetsu and just relishing the simplicity of being near an animal and being able to have a simple connection to a living being that wasn't human, yet could communicate in their own way. Ichigo only left because he had an odd sensation that he was being watched, though he was with Zangetsu, he didn't feel safe.

He felt like a prey being eyed by a predator for a meal, it freaked him out more then anything to be eyed like a piece of meat. That feeling was often felt in the city with so many horny males taking a look at his ass. He shivered at the comments said about him, how many men wanted to take him in the alley, on the street, against the wall and even against a carriage. All the men who looked at him wanted to grab him with such fierce passion and fuck him out in the open so everyone could see them claim him. Ichigo even remembered once when Lady Kuchiki was alive a drunken guard tried to grab Ichigo, who was five at the time, and **(and I quote)**_ 'Take the innocence and light away and let him be consumed in the darkness of sex and pure pleasure' _**(End quote)**.

That event scared Ichigo so badly that Lady Kuchiki couldn't get him out of his room or out of Byakuya's room when he had a nightmare about the guard. Ichigo knew that his appearance was a mix of his parents, the Kuchiki's knew them as they were neighbors at one point in time, and he also looked a bit like his grandfather Kaien, who was, surprisingly, still alive, but living too far away for Ichigo to travel to see and also, Kaien was sort of on the move as he aged more, he claimed to want to see as much as he could before his life ceased to be, but most thought him senile.

Anyway, Ichigo knew that he was eye candy to even the straightest of straight males, yet he still remained a virgin. Why, no one really knows, but Ichigo did, he wished to find someone who would fight for him and against him to prove themselves and would love everything about him, not just his looks. Also Ichigo didn't want to settle down, he wished to see the world, like he started when he was a small child, and travel the oceans to a new world that laid on the other side. Or cross the sands of a mighty dessert and find treasures that were long forgotten. Yes Ichigo dreamed to see the good, the bad, the beautiful and the ugly of the world.

Arriving back to his room, Ichigo shivered at the feeling of being watched, though it was over, the feeling lingered longer then what he was willing to let stay. Though each stare had it's own feeling to it, each nearly as sickening as the first, this one felt a little...strange, no that would make the feeling horrible and this one wasn't, this feeling was different, that was the word, _**different**_ and it was almost, good. The intensity and fire he felt the feeling had was nearly **intoxicating**, a feeling he was foreign to in every way.

Ichigo sat on his bed and looked around, stone and wood laid upon the walls and floor, creating a modern day castle feeling. Candles hung from small pedestals that were attached to the ceiling and some were spread through out the room in random spits, all varying in shapes, sizes and scents, most were a scent of mango and papaya. Ichigo didn't know why they made them like this or why the maids, and Rukia, put them in his room, but they did and the scents had long since fused with his natural scent of Jasmine and oak.

Sliding down from his position against the wall, Ichigo grabbed the pillow next to him and curled up to it, thinking over the past few days since they left the city and came to the country. He was thinking of ways to get Rukia and Byakuya to cheer up and quit worrying about him being the way he was, like in the carriage when he was pressed up against the side of the carriage, he wished to be out in the open, not cramped up with them, though he knew they wishes to do the same, just didn't show it like he did. Slowly as Ichigo thought, his eyes closed and he fell into the subconsciousness call of sleep.

* * *

* * *

Grimmjow sat up in one of the trees that were around the camp, wishing to escape the loudness of the drunken men below. Sure he wanted to join in the festivities, but he couldn't get the thought of the orange haired man out of his mind. He remembered the voice that went along with that man, how silky it was, how fine and smooth. The glow he had when he smiled at the action of the horse, which made him question if he was more in tune with animals, just like he was. The thoughts that were about the man raced around his mind in a hail storm, each clashing and mixing, making Grimmjow want to know more about this beauty.

* * *

* * *

Grimmjow looked down when the tree shook and saw that one of his men ran into the tree in a fit of drunken joy. Letting out a chuckle to the hurt man, Grimmjow stood up and hopped down from the branch, which was a good length from the ground. He landed with the smallest of sound and walked forward, walking off the dull ache in his legs from jolting them in sudden impact with a hard surface. Walking over to Nnoitora and a dark figure who sat next to him, Grimmjow grabbed a canister that held an amber liquid and drank heartedly, letting the familiar burn run down his throat. He sighed happily as he felt the warmth pass through him.

* * *

* * *

"We were wondering when you were coming down" the dark figure said, a rich flowed out of their mouth.

* * *

* * *

"Not like ya need ta know what I do, Ulquiorra" Grimmjow said to the figure. Ulquiorra shifted into the light of the fire that was in front of the tree that he hid behind to escape the smoke. Ulquiorra was a very pale man with deep jaded green eyes and two twin tattoo teal tear marks that ran down his cheeks. Shoulder length wavy midnight black hair curled inward at the edges, his upper lip was dyed black, same with his fingernails, and his stature was short, barely five foot. Though Ulquiorra and Grimmjow didn't get along, that was just how they were as friends, they bicker and bitch at each other to their hearts content and go off satisfied, if their day was bad they'd complain to the other 'til the other slapped them and told them off about what to do and went on to fume about their problems. Yeah they were the great pair there was, well besides Nnoitora and Muramasa who were a completely different matter.

* * *

Grimmjow sat in front of the tree and continued to drink the alcohol with no thought of consequences of getting drunk, though he was great at keeping a hold of his alcohol and could drink around eight canisters without any effect, but a burn as the liquid as if rolled down his throat to his stomach. His cyan coloured eyes peered at Ulquiorra who was silently studying him, one of his ears was out in the open and a small golden hoop reflected the fire as it swayed from side to side. Grimmjow moved a piece of his blue hair out of his face and behind his ear, which also held a golden hoop, but also two more studs that held a small stone to show his position among his people, the gypsies.

* * *

* * *

Grimmjow remembered the old days when he was a young boy. Back when he travel with his parents among the desserts of the east, heading from one nomadic town to another, never staying in one spot. They came to this land to have a change, some wanting to settle down and become citizens of the countries. Grimmjow longed to move among the desserts shifting sands once more, to be among the shining stars that told tales of the pasts as they laid in the dark inky blue sky. Grimmjow was one of the last of his people to remember the sands, Ulquiorra was another and so was Nnoitora, there were a few in other nomadic groups that came through this land to trade and share stories.

* * *

* * *

**'One day'** Grimmjow thought to himself as he stared up at the sky, **'One day I'll be back in the shifting sands and see the glistening waters that flood beside it.'** Setting down the canister so someone else could drink from it, Grimmjow got up and walked to his little tent for the night, something that often happened when he missed his home in the sands.

A group of four sat a way from the mansion, watching for any movement that wasn't the guards. The group consisted of a dark red headed man that was covered in tattoos and had red eyes. His name was Renji Abarai, one of the trackers of his clan. Next to him was a tall bulky man who had a scar that ran down the side of his face and an eye patch that covered his other golden coloured eye. His hair was put up in jutting black spikes that had little bells attached to the ends, for what reason he did this, no one knew, but the man himself. His name was Kenpachi Zaraki, he was a fierce warrior, one that no one would even dare to battle unless they knew nothing about him.

* * *

The third that made up their quad was a dark spiky haired man with a tattoo of **69** upon his cheek and a bar wrapping around his neck. He was Shuuhei Hisagi, a manipulative fighter who doubled at a strategist. The final man was a mysterious man who had dark purple hair and covered his face, he often used the ancient art assassination and was the silent communication or spy of the group. His name was Senbonzakura, last name unknown, he was an enigma and was damn good at what he did. The quad was the best of the best of their clan and were often used for things like this. Their clan was old, one that dabbled in the usage of magic, dark magic at that, and were really close to the gods of death, or Shinigami as they were called in their old native tongue.

Shuuhei made a signal for them to move as soon as he was sure that there was no one who could see them. They swooped into the mansion through a open window on the second story and soon fell into the shadows, hiding with the walls and other things that acted as decoration. Renji saw small trails of dirt that littered the floor, signaling that the guards had traded shifts not long ago.

* * *

**'Perfect'** Renji thought as he moved along the wall to the stair, Senbonzakura followed him, Shuuhei and Kenpachi taking the upper levels. Renji made mental notes of windows and doors that were bedrooms, closets, exits to the outs side or other rooms. Renji found the eldest Kuchiki's room and quickly closed the door, not wanting to disturb the man and continued on his mission. Senbonzakura found a room just beyond the kitchen and opened it. He saw a young male with long orange hair, it was probably down to his waist if his calculation from view were correct. He closed the door when the male shifted in his sleep, not chancing it if the man woke.

When the two groups regrouped outside, it was nearing sunrise. They left the area quickly to report what they gathered and turn in for the day, they didn't need to be awake during the day unless it was an emergency or they were needed for a meeting. Senbonzakura raced behind the group a little, his mind going back to what he saw, that man with orange hair, he looked like a ghost from his past, but it must be a coincidence, he couldn't be him, he died with them that night he knew it as he was given the report. But still, a nagging feeling was gnawing at his mind as he and the group came to the clan.

* * *

Ichigo woke when he heard his door close. Being the light sleeper he was and a paranoid man at that from his past experiences, he knew he heard the door close and maybe a footstep moving away from the door. He silently got up and walked to his door, grabbing a knife that laid under his pillow. Silently opening the door as he stood next to it, he peered out of it and looked, his night vision being up to ample. He saw a shift of a figure move in the shadows, but when he got to it, there was nothing, but a decoration. He shook his head and heard creaking of the mansion's wood working, it seemed that the mansion was older then he thought. Shaking his head, Ichigo went back to his room, his hair moving behind him in a wave of light movement. He lit one of the hanging candles and looked around, blinking as the light hit his eyes. Nothing in his room so it was the mansion, still when you had experiences like he did, you'd do what he was doing and check the room. Knowing that he wasn't going to sleep anymore in this room, Ichigo grabbed the candle that was hanging and headed outside to the stables.

The outside was creepy when he looked at the forest, he thought he saw a group of people running through the forest, but he blamed it on the light shifting. He looked up at the sky and saw millions among millions of shining stars. He remembered some of their names like Scorpio, Orion and so on so forth. He made his way to the stable and saw Zangetsu eating and waiting for him.

* * *

**Me:** HOPE YOU LIKED! 


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping into the horse stall, Ichigo smiled at Zangetsu as he ate the hay that the stable boy tossed in for him to eat at the beginning of the day. Ichigo came close to Zangetsu's stall and hopped up onto the side, straddling the piece of wood, and simply sat there, watching Zangetsu eat and then turning his head to the sky.

**'How beautiful, millions of stones in the sky' **Ichigo thought to himself as he made shapes and animals out of the stars and incoming clouds. Some how after sitting out there he made a turtle riding a horse while chomping on a giant carrot, how he didn't know, he just did.

He chuckled lightly as he made more crazy creations, liking that he could see something as beautiful as the night sky. Living in a city most of his life, Ichigo never noticed how something as simple as the sky could be this magnificent and clear. Without the dirty sky from the new creation of the automobile along with coal trains and of course ships that headed out to sea that ran on oil, each fogged up the sky as even more people adding more lights, you really couldn't see the stars and moon.

The moon was huge and glowing, silver and pale yellow were a small fraction of the amazing ball that was the moon. When he traveled when he was small and woke up from movement of what ever the group was traveling in, Ichigo looked at the moon. He was enraptured in how beautiful it was, how it shined in the night sky, creating a path that everyone seems to follow in some way. Sometimes he thought he saw a face of a woman smiling at him, but when he blinked, it was just the lighting.

Ichigo blinked and shifted slightly as Zangetsu butted his head against Ichigo's thigh. He turned his head and smiled at the horse who had decided to place his head on Ichigo's shoulder to see what he was looking at. Ichigo pointed to the sky in a silent gesture and turned back to stare at the moon ad stars, every now and then seeing a streak shoot across the sky then suddenly disappear as quickly as it had appeared.

* * *

* * *

Grimmjow walked from camp, waking when only a few men were awake, still sober surprisingly, and headed to where he saw the orange haired male who seemed to haunt his thoughts. He wanted to know the man's name at least, if nothing else would be given then at least he'd have something to call him when he thought about him. Grimmjow didn't know why he was interested in the guy, he was just a guy!

Sure Grimmjow didn't care for the gender of a person as long as they were good for bed. But some how this one was catching his attention, most people he had been with were faceless translate who were a one nightstand that he didn't give a damn if they remembered him or not, he wouldn't after they left no matter what he said. Though this orange haired boy had undoubtedly caught his eye, and Grimmjow wished to see him again.

* * *

* * *

Jumping from branch to branch, Grimmjow raced towards the spot he was at early that day. He landed on the same branch and moved quietly towards the roof of the horse stall. Looking down he quickly backed away as he saw the orange haired man turn his head in his direction. He rolled off the roof with a deadly silence, only a slight whip of air seemed to make a sound. Landing on the balls of his feet, Grimmjow bent low and looked at the orange haired man. He held back a gasp as he saw the most beautiful thing in his life.

* * *

* * *

The man absolutely **shined** in the moonlight. The man's eyes glowed with the inner fire, though they were slightly softened as they looked up at the sky, they still held a wild fire of emotion and will. The small smile on his face made him glow as he watched the sky glisten with the stars of old and the moon that guided the sky just as the sun did in the day. Grimmjow's heart thumped in his chest as he watched him, cyan eyes never strayed from this orange haired man until he shifted from the horse putting his head on his shoulder then looked back to the sky. Grimmjow didn't know how long he stayed on the balls of his feet, his legs were bent and were hurting slightly, so he guessed he had been there for nearly half the night.

When the man shifted to get off the stall wall, Grimmjow sort of crabbed walked to get out of the way from being seen. He waited until he knew that the orange haired man was walking away to get up, his knees crack when he did so, but he didn't complain as it felt good. He looked out from behind the stall wall and saw him walking away, his hair and hips swaying as he took a step. He breathed out a breath he didn't know he was holding and stared longingly at the orange haired beauty. He turned his head to the horse and saw it looking at him and had a almost _smirking_ look upon it's face. Grimmjow glared at it for a bit then came out from where he hid behind the stall to take a closer look at the horse.

"Wat's so funny huh?" he nearly growled out at the horse. The horse snorted lightly and tilted his head towards the retreating figure.

"You know what I see ya damn horse" Grimmjow spoke heatedly. The horse whinnied and clomped one hoof against the ground several times as if talking to Grimmjow.

"Forget it, tell me when I get back, I'm tired and the others will look for me if I don't get back, not like it's anything knew, but the guards will also be around and I don't want ta be around when they wake, they're down right savages to gypsies like me when they see us on their grounds uninvited" Grimmjow hissed the last part out and slipped to the forest once more, leaving the horse looking smug.

Zangetsu whinnied as he watched Grimmjow disappear from his sight. Oh how much fun he was having! First he found a human who spoke to him and visited him willingly while keeping him company, even if it was silent most of the time, he enjoyed it. And now he had a blue haired man who he could insult and give advise and have the human understand him while **knowing** that he was intelligent. Oh he was one happy horse and couldn't wait to be out of this stall to get along with his claimed humans. Some how he could see that both were made for each other, even if one didn't know the other existed yet.

**Me:** REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE!


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving back at camp, Grimmjow watched as the hangovers began and the sober ones laugh just to keep the pain and family bonding going around. Nnoitora was laughing the loudest as one of the lazy yet strongest and productive gypsy men leaned against a tree and tried to crawl into a owl hole to get more sleep. There was a muffled reply that only Nnoitora could hear and this only made Nnoitora laugh harder and reply in an upbeat tone.

"Eh shut up Starrk and get yer head out of the hole, were scouting out the area today, ya might find somethin' interestin' and Lilinette will get of yer back since yer with us" was his response as he slapped the man, Starrk, on the back. Starrk's body jolted and he yelp then a string of curses came from the hole and then Starrk took his head out to only glare at Nnoitora and jump on him so he could hit the freakishly tall black haired man in the jaw.

Grimmjow watched them tussle for a bit then whistled to get their attention. As Starrk landed on his ass in the most ungraceful fashion, Nnoitora threw him off his back before he landed on the ground, Ulquiorra came out of the woods from the area he put his tent. Ulquiorra looked at Starrk then at Nnoitora and finally at Grimmjow to hear his orders. Nnoitora stuck out his tongue as he had bit it and blood was flowing from his mouth.

"My fellow gypsy men! Today we gather information on the people who are in the old mansion" Grimmjow said in an orderly tone then grimaced at how it came out.

"Ugh I hate late nights they fuck with me!" he growled out then looked at hid men again, seeing them not fazed by how Grimmjow was acting.

"Eh ya fuckin' asses get in gear and find out about these riches" he said in a normal tone, "If ya infiltrate the place, take what seems ta have any value and can be sold for a profit!"

The men cheered at the stealing part, though they were gypsies, they liked to steal to have a better chance to help the family they lived in. Setting the gypsies off, Grimmjow jumped down from a stump that he seemed to have taken a point to stand on during speeches when they were in this area. He walked over to Nnoitora, Ulquiorra and Starrk, who was nursing a sore jaw and a black eye, before setting off after the men. 

* * *

Ichigo set the last of his stuff in their respectable places. He didn't know why he didn't do it yesterday when they arrived, though he knew why and was glad he went and saw Zangetsu when he had let his curiosity take hold of him. He placed the bag under his bed, he kept some small important items in it, and turned to head to the library to see if Byakuya or Rukia was there.

**'No doubt one of them will be in there if not then I'll ask where to find either one of them'** Ichigo thought to himself, his hair swished behind him as he walked, the back tickled his exposed flesh and kept his ears and neck warm. When he arrived to the library, Ichigo heard Byakuya speaking to someone and decided not to go in, if Byakuya had the doors closed Ichigo would still go in if quiet, but from past knowledge Ichigo knew to keep out until he heard shouting or until he felt the hairs on the back of his neck went down. Turning on the heel of his right foot, Ichigo went back to his room, knowing that he wouldn't fond Rukia for a while as she was in the library with Byakuya and whomever was in there with them. 

"I don't understand why you don't find a beloved Byakuya!" the man said as he glared at the young lord. Byakuya stared at him in a cool, but hard cutting steel stared. The man kept a shiver back as he stared into those cold dark gray eyes. Rukia sat not far off from Byakuya, though she was ignoring the conversation in favor of reading one of her romance novels, and looked up when it got silent.

"Lord Meiwaku I do not need your constant babbling on taking in a lover, I have no need for one at this current period in time" Byakuya stated as he closed his eyes at the annoying man. Really what was with people wanting him to find a lover? He didn't have time for one and didn't want to neglect them if he took one on, it wouldn't be fair to them. Though he longed to have a lover, he refused to have one if they wanted his wealth, bragging rights or title nor did he want them to be alone when he had to work or go and visit with foreign ambassadors that were connected with his family.

"Lord Kuchiki, your parents wanted you to have someone before they died, that didn't happen and so to honor their death find someone of power that would make your name shine!" Meiwaku said with suggestion. Byakuya opened his eyes and gave a heated glare at the man. He stood up and walked away from his chair to go towards his sister, her presence calmed him down a little. He wanted to strangle the man for bringing up his mother and father. The nerve of him! His parents wanted him to marry when he was ready with the person he wanted to live his life with, happily and fully. Turning his head towards Meiwaku, Byakuya opened to say just a few things before he made him leave.

"Lord Meiwaku, my parents wanted me to marry on my own time, their death, along with my younger sister, was tragic and they are severally missed. Do **not** twist the words they spoke to me before you even began to look my way in politics. Now good day and good bye" Byakuya stated and turned to look out the window that was behind Rukia, he saw Ichigo at the stable, messing with the young stallion that was there. He smiled on the inside as Ichigo looked carefree as he pet the horse.

"Lord Kuchiki, please listen" Meiwaku started, but was cut off by an angry Byakuya.

"No you listen to me. You come here to my home, disrupt my family with words of lie and taint to try and win a favor. Using my parents as a guilt card and trying to make me go against my ways of thinking and will. Now I **will not say this again, I. Will. Marry. When. I'm. Ready. With. Whom. I. Wish. To. Be. With."** Byakuya hissed each word separately as he walked up to Meiwaku. Meiwaku stared at him, not getting it and he opened his mouth as Byakuya turned around once more. This time Rukia spoke up and yelled.

"Don't! My brother said for you to leave NOW **LEAVE!" **She got up and reached for a dictionary and chucked it at Meiwaku. Meiwaku ran before the dictionary hit him, leaving the two siblings alone to settle their raging anger and sorrow. Byakuya looked out the window again after Meiwaku left and saw Ichigo staring up at the window then at Meiwaku, who was passing by the stable. Meiwaku stopped and started talking to Ichigo. Ichigo shook his head and spoke, Meiwaku spoke back and tried to grab him, which earned him a smack on the hand. Byakuya watched Meiwaku slap Ichigo across the face, enraged, both Byakuya and Rukia ran from the library towards the stable just as Ichigo started kicking the living shit out of Meiwaku.

Ichigo stood beside Zangetsu's stall, petting the horse. He had heard Rukia shout and chuck something at the person who was with them. He snickered to himself as he saw the man run from the house, the guy was grumbling to himself. Ichigo shook his head and looked up towards the window of the library and saw Byakuya, he smiled, but stopped as he heard the man stop walking.

"Well what is this? A servant? A lovely servant at that" he said. Ichigo blinked at him and opened his mouth.

"Um yes, I'm lord Kuchiki's loyal servant" Ichigo said, remembering his lessons on being a servant when there was a weird person in presence.

"Hmmm, well how about you come and work for me? I'll pay you more then Lord Kuchiki is" the man was flirting with him! Ichigo narrowed his eyes and watched the man's hand head for his own hand. Smacking the offending hand, Ichigo was about to say something to him when the hand came and hit him across the face.

"How **dare** you hit me!" the man said in anger. Ichigo blinked as the slap stung him. He looked back at the man and glared before moving off the stall and slapped the man across the face and grabbed his hair and promptly started kneeing him in the gut. He stopped kicking the man, when he was on the ground, when Byakuya and Rukia showed up, their faces riddled with rage.

**Me:** HOW YOU LIKED! MORE LATER!


	6. Chapter 6

Byakuya glared at Meiwaku as Rukia tended to Ichigo, who leaned against the stall once more with Zangetsu butting his head against Ichigo's shoulder and making sure his human was alright.

"You alright Ichigo?" she asked, getting up on some hay to get up to Ichigo's height. Turning Ichigo's head she saw his cheek was swelling and bleeding, as was his lip. A shallow, curved cut went from Ichigo's right ear to his nose and was caused by one of Meiwaku's rings. Rukia had murder written in her gray eyes as she saw Ichigo's dark red blood roll down his cheek.

"You're bleeding" she hissed and turned to send the most violent and murderous, fire embedded glare she had towards Meiwaku, who was slowly getting up off the ground from the beating Ichigo gave him. Byakuya heard what Rukia said and narrowed his eyes, each was as cold as the arctic ice water in winter. He grabbed Meiwaku, who seemed grateful and started to speak nonsense about Ichigo attacking him. Byakuya resorted to one thing that he only used when his family was being called lairs' or were being threatened, he socked Meiwaku square center in the face and knocked him flat on his ass, nose bleeding and unconscious while Byakuya turned to Ichigo and Rukia.

"I think that it's best to call it a day" he spoke in an indifferent tone, one of which the two other teens laughed at. Byakuya stood tall and had a ghost of a smile on his face as he saw his family being joyous. Even if he was a lord, he was still only 18 and he just wanted what was best for his family. Walking over to Ichigo and Rukia, Byakuya ignored the guards as they came to gather Meiwaku and send him on his way. The trio headed inside, leaving the guards to laugh their asses off as they had witnessed the whole event and did nothing, knowing that the trio could handle themselves. The took the unconscious Meiwaku and promptly threw him into his carriage's floor, shut the door and knocked on the side to have the horse driver speed off on their way.

* * *

The gypsies stood in the forest laughing as they saw the rich lord being beaten for all it was worth as they saw him slap the orange haired man, even with the long hair and pretty face, it was easy to tell that he was indeed a **he** by his muscle mass, body shape, how he dressed and how he moved, even if he had a sway in his step. Grimmjow had been close to the front and heard what was exchanged and growled silently to himself as the lord slapped the orange haired man, now that he knew his name, called Ichigo. He knew that Ichigo had a soft side, if what he witnessed for the past night and small time in the day was anything to go by, but now he knew that he had some fight in him.

This was a interesting combination for someone who had grown up with a lord, usually the people who had been growing up in a well endowed environment were not well fit and couldn't fight worth shit. But Ichigo showed that he was both fit and able to fight, and that lord had a nasty right hook as well. As Grimmjow watched the trio walk away, he felt a pang of jealousy for the young lord and the girl who touched Ichigo with familiarity. He wanted that to be him that touched Ichigo, Grimmjow never truly believed in "**love at first sight**", but Ichigo was changing that. Ichigo's looks didn't do anything, but add to what Grimmjow saw in him. The bright soul that shined brightly as a evening fire that fought against the night's darkened blanket. Ichigo's gentleness when he dealt with the horse, whom he remembered was called Zangetsu from his first time seeming Ichigo. The brilliant shine of curiosity, joy, and intelligence as he stared up at the night sky, picking out the stars and constellations.

Grimmjow also the pure **raw **emotions that Ichigo held, the sadness, sorrow, loneliness and longing as he looked up at the moon. Grimmjow didn't understand that, but he was tempted to learn all he could about Ichigo, when they officially met. That was the only drawback, well that and he the fact that he was a gypsy, but that was just a small detail that could be worked out later, Grimmjow just wanted Ichigo to know that he existed in this world just like him. Grimmjow didn't see Ulquiorra watching him from the far right of the group, nor did he see Ulquiorra turn and look at the trio. Ulquiorra was a quiet and calm man, just because he was quiet didn't mean much, it just meant that he was more observant than the average person.

Ulquiorra saw his life long friend, besides Nnoitora, stare at the trio, mainly at the orange haired man, and he saw the flicker of emotions; anger, jealousy, longing, happiness and some other things that he couldn't decipher at the time, but he saw them and he found it like one giant puzzle that he wanted to put together, starting with who that man was that caught Grimmjow's attention.

* * *

**'This shall be quite an interesting puzzle indeed'** he thought as he watched the men slowly head back to the camp, they wouldn't do anything today as they knew that the mansion would be guarded more for the one annoying man had made that go up. He sighed and slowly went into step with Nnoitora and Starrk, who were still bickering.

Senbonzakura had watched the fight break out and what happened afterwards. He mainly studied that younger man, he studied how he moved and how he used his muscles and energy in his hits. They closely resembled his fighting style, but they held more raw stamina and power then control, with practice he could have those hits down to a T. Senbonzakura blinked from behind his mask and stared at the trio and the orange haired man, he had the same eye colour as he, Senbonzakura, had, dark bronze to dark chocolate. It was strange, but he was starting to see some resemblance between him and the boy, small things that stood out to him. Taking in consideration for what he gathered, Senbonzakura moved swiftly and silently through the forest, tempted on keeping an eye on the boy.

**Me:** TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	7. Chapter 7

**Me:** Sorry for not updating Thursday and Friday, I had to study for a test and take one, hate math so much, but I only have a month left of it so **-dances happily-** Well hope you like this chapter, I had to rewrite it as it got deleted from my comp -**cries-** why does the world torment my creativity? Oh well no harm no fowl as I remember it.

Ichigo sat on his bed as Rukia cleaned his cut. It stung a little, but it didn't make him cry out loud. Rukia saw the slight flinch in Ichigo's eyes. She felt rage go through her as she placed a cloth over the cut to keep it from being infected. Leaping upward, Rukia smiled at her work and walked away with Byakuya to leave Ichigo to his thoughts.

Ichigo sighed and got up off his bed. The damn lord had brought up Ichigo's past with his actions. Ichigo shivered at the look he was given before he hit the lord's hand. That look made him feel filthy under his skin and Ichigo wanted nothing more than to scrub away the feeling. Going out of his room, Ichigo made his way to the bathroom, more specifically; to the tub.

He turned on the water to a full blown hot steamy scolding stream. He knew that he might get burned, but the feeling was below his skin and the water could reach it. He stripped down to his bare skin and all, but lept into the water. He felt the water burn his skin, he didn't care as he started scrubbing with a rag at his skin and hair.

'Why isn't the feeling going away?' he thought as he scrubbed harder and more frantic. He hissed as he felt his skin tear and started to bleed, he suddenly felt the feeling leave him as the water turned a dark pink. He stayed in the water until the bleeding stopped from the water and got out. He was covered in the dark pink and quickly went to clean up so Byakuya, Rukia or some poor maid would stumble upon the bloody water.

Circling his waist with the towel, Ichigo looked at his skin. It was bright red with the water and raw with the scrubbing. He saw that on his bicep that he had made the skin so thin that it was what cause the water to turn that dark pink colour. He ripped part of the towel and wrapped up his bicep so it could heal, it would scar as he scrubbed it way to hard and way to much.

'At least the feeling is gone' he thought as he slipped out of the bathroom and down to his room to get changed, his dirty clothes were in his hand and he would wash them later.

-  
Grimmjow watched from the edge of camp as his little cousin Nel run with her little group of girls. He just hoped that they wouldn't get in trouble or he'd have some people complain to him about their behavior again.

He saw Nel's group had grown since she first started the Female Association of the Gypsies or F.A.G. For short. It wasn't really an association, but a group of girls that were part of the gypsy family. They mainly dealt with thievery and assassination when needed as well as cooking and cleaning for the males of the group.

The group contained Nel, Lilinette; Starrk's younger sister, Yachiru; the medic's daughter, Apache, Mila-Rose, Shun-shun; one of the older female teacher's sisters, Loly, Menoly; two previous whores that turned into runaways after being rapped at 14 and now gypsy women with two children. The rest were different girls who came from some sort of mysterious background like Lilinette and Starrk, but there was two women who came from a higher society and didn't like being pushed around just because of their sex.

Yoruichi and her best friend Harribel were from someplace in Russia. Harribel was once a daughter of a governor who wanted her to bare an heir after her mother died and no one would marry him as he was a in dept man. Yoruichi was a countess' daughter who sold her body to gain power among the male population. Yoruichi got pregnant after one night and decided to run away with Harribel when she found out what her father was doing. They did escape, but Yoruichi lost the baby when they were caught and beaten for running.

Both women had fought on the streets until they were found by Grimmjow's father and Ulquiorra's aunt. Soon after they started to fight for respect among the men as they thought they were no good and worthless. For years they struggled to get where they were now and now they taught the girls how to fight and defend themselves as well as how to detect things like poison, weapons, and anything else tha they would need. Grimmjow was proud to call those two women gypsies as they had survived through hardships and fought to be recognized.

Grimmjow looked and saw the two women coming through the forest with Loly and Menoly's children. Both were voluptuousness and dark skinned, but they had subtle features like Yourichi had long dark violet hair and striking gold eyes while Harribel had short dark blonde hair that had two ponytails in the back and one that hung on the side of her face and had baby blue eyes.

Harribel didn't speak as much as Yoruichi did, but when she did everyone listened to her words. Yoruichi was listened to for her jokes, crude behavior at times and her advise. Both were like yin and yang at times, but when they fought they fought as one like a double edged sword.

"Hey Grimmjow!" Yoruichi said as they got closer. She had a bright smile on her face and her eyes were closed as she held Loly's baby girl that was named Momo. Harribel held Menoly's little boy that was called Hanataro, both were four and a half at the current moment. Momo looked just like Loly only she had dark brown eyes instead of Loly's violet ones. Hanataro didn't look like Menoly hair wise, but in bone structure and skin wise he looked like her. His eyes were a light gray-blue colour and his hair was a light black almost dark gray colour, but his skin was a light creamy tan colour like Meonly's.

Grimmjow looked at her and nodded his head as a greeting, not really in the mood to talk. Yoruichi saw this and headed off to give Hanataro and Momo to their mothers. Grimmjow seemed grateful to them and showed it with a light smile before he left the camp. He headed to a lake that wasn't that far from the camp yet only he knew about it, why that was he didn't know, but he had a strange suspicion that Ulquiorra knew and Grimmjow didn't care if he did know about it or not. His muscles were sore in a good way as he had a mock fight with Nnoitora after they got back to camp. He trekked through the forest for a bit at a sedated pace before he arrived at the lake.

He took his clothes off and walked into the water. He started to feel the dirt that was caked on his body from his sweat. He washed off the dirt and started to scrub the dirt from his hair. Diving under the water he scrubbed and racked his hands through his hair until he knew that he was clean and went up for air and to dry off. He looked like a feral predator that was looking for prey. Hair was dripping that laid against the sides of his face, water falling down his body and face, cyan eyes dilated from the change in lighting and his walking looked like a dangerous, but graceful and beautiful cougar.

After he got out of the water he dried his hair by shaking his hair like a dog then got dressed and went back to camp. He saw the moon shining down from the sky, how the time flew by he didn't know, but all he wanted to do now was go to sleep and dream. He stumbled through the forest with sleep hitting his mind and found his tent before crawling in and promptly going to sleep. The whole camp watched this then ignored him, knowing that something was up with their leader and knew that he didn't want to be bothered.

The women sat with the men and started joking and drinking, minding that the young girls and small boys got juice or water, and for the whole night they corresponded with each other like they had done in a long time. Yoruichi smiled at Harribel as they watched their students got along with the guys. They drank and loosened up while talking to Nnoitora and a weird bald guy by the name of Ikkaku that joined their miss fit family not that long ago.

"My best friend Yumichika smacked the man upside the head with a pot, the guy dropped like a pound of bricks" Ikkaku said to them, they laughed at the story. And then Yoruichi started telling a few stories from when she and Harribel lived on the streets and had to seduce people in order to steal and survive, most were funny which was the ones that she told, but more were darker then what she was telling. The other's didn't know, not unless they were Grimmjow or Ulquiorra, and it was gonna stay that way unless they liked you in a sort of manner.

**Me:** Hope you liked!


	8. Chapter 8

It was silent in the mansion as Ichigo woke up that morning. He didn't know why it was silent enough to hear birds singing nearly a mile away, but it was. It was strange and sort of freaked Ichigo out as he knew that around this time there was at least two people up and going about their business before work called them away. But today, there was no one wondering around and there was no noise of people sleeping.

Puzzled, Ichigo went to look about, quietly grabbing his knife just in case someone had got inside the mansion and made everyone go to another area that blocked out noise, which was a few areas in the mansion. He glided against the floor and walls, not an ounce of movement was picked up by the human ear. He searched everywhere in the house and found no one there. Did they leave and not wake him? No that idea was threw out as he saw the belongings were still everywhere. Did they get captured by thieves or were they assassinated and their bodies taken? That sounded like a plausible answer as it had happened before with one of the guards. But it had been a month since they came into the country and besides the one outbreak with the lord nothing else had happened.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks suddenly as he heard something shuffle against the ground. He looked at where he was, the hallway near Byakuya's meeting hall. The hallway was rarely used, but it acted as a safety room from what the maids told him. Back before he was born there was often raids upon the mansion, before they hired guards, and they often took refuge in a giant hall that couldn't be broken into for they had runes upon them from a old Mage by the name Ran'Tao.

Ichigo glided across the floor to the meeting hall and looked at the door. A light shined from underneath it and he saw shadows hustling about. Hushed whispers hit his ears and he knew who they were just by the octaves of the voice. What was everyone doing? It wasn't his birthday, that was in a few more months. Was the pregnant maid in labor? No she still had a few more months before that happened. What was going on? It was frustrating. Wait were they trying to get back at him for his prank that was for making a weirded out week in a carriage? That might be, but Ichigo didn't have time to ponder that as the door was opening.

He hopped back away from the door and shot down the hall, using the walls to his advantage. Jumping up to kick off the wall, Ichigo hit the ball off his foot against the section between the middle of the wall and the ceiling before hitting the other wall and continued on until he got safely away from the meeting hall. He grabbed the wall with his fingers, his nails dug into the wall, and he slowly climbed down. Ichigo didn't know how he could do this, but figured that he could do this when he was eleven and wanted to get away from one of his many stalkers. He hit the floor and turned to the hall just as Rukia came down the hall.

"Ah! Ichigo there you are! I've been looking for you!" she said happily. Ichigo looked at her in a confused manner. So many questions wrapped around his head just like what was going on behind that door and why Rukia lying? She didn't get up until well past dawn, which it just had turned to sunrise, and she wasn't a happy person in the morning. So what was going on? Ichigo decided to wait and watch what was going on and gather information before questioning the Kuchikis'.

"And why do you need me to grace you with my presence this early in the morning?" he said sarcastically, which ended up with him being in the side. He winced lightly, damn could Rukia hit hard when she wanted to.

"Don't be a smart ass!" She hissed at him, yeah there was the evil Rukia that haunted the mornings, "Anyway I need you to come with me to town, we need to pick up something for **that** day" Rukia said while slowly going silent in octaves. Ichigo wanted to hit himself now, he nearly forgot about the date that was going on and why for the past few days the others had been acting weird, not that them being in that hall was still bugging him, but he knew what was going on tomorrow. It was tenth anniversary of Lord Kuchiki, Lady Kuchiki and Lady Hisana.

"Alright, just give me a few minutes before we leave" Ichigo said. Rukia nodded a headed off to do whatever before meeting up with Ichigo.

**'How could I forget? That's not like me!'** Ichigo berated himself up as he went to change. Somehow he slowly forgot about the others that were behind the door in the meeting hall and he gained a feeling in the back of his mind that something exciting was about to happen. What it was could have been anyones guess, but it was about to happen in town, that was as much as he knew.

Grimmjow looked at the group that was going to be going with him. They were running low on supplies and needed to go into town, not that they couldn't steal, but they needed somethings for the younger ones as well and they couldn't find that from stealing. He blinked at the wayward looking group that contained him, **Ulquiorra**; his second in command on these trips, **Nnoitora**; a look out for trouble, **Yoruichi **and** Harribel**; a little seducing never hurt to lower the price, **Starrk**; he was smart with seeing that things were being haggled to a higher price that was supposed to be lower, **Loly** and **Menoly, **as well as their two little ones; the two mother's needed to get things for their little ones, **Szayel**; the pink haired medic needed supplies as well get something for Yachiru to play with while he was busy, **Ikkaku**; the man needed to get his weapon sharpened, and one of their guards **Yammy**; never knew who might come up and try to start something.

"Ya ready?" The others nodded. Grimmjow smirked and turned to the trail that would take them to town in the least amount of time.

Ichigo blinked as he saw dancers and prostitutes everywhere. It's not like he didn't see them in the city, but this was different as he **_knew_** everyone in the other city, here he didn't know anyone. He followed closely behind Rukia, ignoring the stares that people were giving him. His hair was what people were staring at as well as the scar that lord Meiwaku gave him. Even though it was a scratch, it turned into a scar after three weeks. He stopped when Rukia was picking up some fruit and flowers, not that it wasn't just a day to gather for the death of the three family members, but it was also time to pick up some fresh food as the maids were too busy to get the items, not that they both mind.

"YOU DAMN GYPSIES!" Ichigo heard. He turned and saw a group of people walking around, they all stood out in their own way, but mainly it was with how they were dressed. They were in tattered clothing and had earrings, but one stood out above to Ichigo. A tall blue haired man with tan skin and beautiful blue eyes caught Ichigo's eyes. He blushed as the blue haired man turned his head his way.

Grimmjow blinked as he saw Ichigo standing not far off from where they were. What luck! He might get to talk to the man if he was lucky enough, but right now he had to deal with the angry market merchant that wanted to hit Momo for looking at his jewels.

"You'd dare to hit a little girl who can't defend herself? What a damn pussy!" Nnoitora said as he handed the terrified and crying Momo off to Loly. The merchant got angry and glared at Nnoitora.

"I can hit the little thief if they're trying to steal my merchandise!" the merchant nearly yelled.

"She was just looking and not even touching, her hands were behind her back the whole time!" Nnoitora said, angry that someone what trying to blame the little girl for doing nothing to this jackass' stuff. He knew that it was because she was a gypsy that she was being yelled at. Grimmjow walked over to where the two were yelling and pushed Nnoitora back. He was about to say something when Ichigo came up.

Ichigo was getting angry with the merchant as he watched the trade off of insults go on. A little girl being blamed for thievery just because she was a gypsy? That set his blood to boil and he headed over there, ignoring Rukia's calls to stay away from them.

"HEY!" Ichigo shouted as he got up close. Everyone turned to him and stared at him in shock, not just because of how he looked dressed fairly well and how long his hair was or the strange colour that only came from gypsies, but because he was stopping a brawl. The merchant looked a little smug as he thought that he was coming to help him, but got confused as Ichigo glared at him, his chocolate brown eyes turning cold.

"What is going on here?" Ichigo nearly hissed. The merchant looked at him the cleared his throat.

"This _thief_ tried to steal something of mine, I was just doing what I needed to do to keep my business going" The merchant lied through his teeth, he knew what really went on, but he thought that the orange haired male would sympathize with him. He didn't get that, but he got a heated glare.

"Really? Because it seemed to me that you were trying to start something just because they're gypsies that are out in the market" Ichigo said and looked over at the little girl, who was on the ground now as Loly got pushed back and didn't want her to be squished. Ichigo lowered himself and held his hand out to the little girl. She looked at his hand then reached forward, slowly getting pulled forward by Ichigo's own hand. Ichigo picked her up and smiled as she calmed slightly as he held her close to him.

Momo didn't know what was going on, first she was just looking at the pretty stones then she started to get yelled at by the balding man for simply looking at the stones and waiting for her mama to get done with the stall next to the one with the pretty stones. She was scared and oh so confused, the people around her that weren't part of the camp glared at her and made her feel smaller then she was. What did she do wrong? Momo was glad that her uncle Nnoi picked her up and pulled her away from the glares, they sent shivers through her, and her mama was holding her until she started to get pushed back by the crowd, which made her put Momo on the ground. Momo stood between her uncle Nnoi, her uncle Qiorra, and her uncle Grimm as she saw the orange man come out of the crowd.

Not understanding what was going on, Momo stood behind her uncle Qiorra and watched. The orange man was getting mad at the balding man then turned to her. She shook as she thought he was going to yell at her, but instead she saw his face soften as he went to her level and held his hand out to her. She stared at it for a bit before skittishly reaching out to the hand. It was warm and sort of loving, it reminded Momo of her mama's own hands, but bigger and more tender and protective. The orange man pulled her forward before getting picked up by him. He was warm and his voice was calm and soothing, making her calm enough to go to sleep.

Ichigo watched the little girl for a bit before turning back to the merchant.

"Does this look like someone who would do something like steal? I don't think so, she's a child and one that doesn't need to be yelled at simply because she's a gypsy" Ichigo said calmly. He saw the little settle and slowly fall asleep, he found this adorable and held her closer so she wouldn't slip from his grip. The merchant started speaking once more.

"She's still a gypsy, sure she's small and cute now, but later in life she'll start stealing and killing!" he said. Ichigo looked at him from the corner of his eye and narrowed his eyes.

"So? It's not her fault if she has to steal. Life is hard and some people are less inclined then others. Look at me, I have no family other then the one's who adopted me, no memories of my parents. This girl probably only has her mother and the others around her. Should she start stealing, so be it, things can be replaced and stuff is sold all the time" Ichigo spoke with passion in his voice, "If you cut her and me we will bleed all the same, the same colour of blood and we will heal the same. Just because she's a gypsy doesn't mean that she's not able to feel pain and happiness nor is she not allowed the same pleasure of being treated the same as any other person that is in this market" The crowd around Ichigo and the group of gypsies stood silently through out his speech and looked ashamed at the end as they had glared at the little girl like she was trash.

"Now apologize to them and this little one" Ichigo said. The merchant looked at Ichigo then down and bowed his head lightly, no words forming as his throat was slightly closed.

The gypsies stood in shock as they were defended by someone who didn't even know them. Not only did he defend Momo, but he had made everyone else see that they were just like them. Grimmjow stood off, staring at Ichigo as he felt his heart beat slightly. There was that passion he saw since he first saw him over a month ago. He blinked and saw that he was protective of Momo, a little girl who he never met and was slandered because of how she was raised. Grimmjow was starting to like Ichigo more, hell the right word would be love, but Ichigo still didn't know him so he went with like.

After the merchant bowed and gave a silent apology, Grimmjow went forward to _finally_ introduce himself. Ichigo looked at him and lightly woke Momo up and handed her to Grimmjow, who held her close. Grimmjow stared at Ichigo and slowly held out his hand to Ichigo.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, head of the gypsy contraband here" Grimmjow Introduced himself to Ichigo. Ichigo blinked then took his hand.

"Ichigo, servant of the Kuchiki family" he said with a light smile. Grimmjow gave a light smirk that resembled a smile to Ichigo. The others watched the interaction and smiled, they might have a contact that could help them if they needed help, or something else. Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo in wonder, something was a little _**off**_ with Ichigo. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about Ichigo made him feel like they were connected in a way. He decided to wait and figure out what the feeling was and just why he felt connected to Ichigo in a way.

Ichigo smiled as the little girl looked up at him, her eyes shined as she looked at him.

"I'm Momo!" She said happily to him, she heard them exchange their names and didn't want to be left out. Ichigo smiled at her and thought her name fitted her like a glove. She was as sweet as a peach and so innocence that he couldn't understand why the merchant tried to hurt her just for looking besides his biased views.

"Nice to meet you Momo" Ichigo said as he bowed to her. She was blushing when he looked back at her, he knew that it made her feel special in some odd way. She smiled happily at him, her pearly white teeth were shinning along with her blush. It was around this time that a young woman that looked exactly like Momo, only with violet eyes, came up and took Momo from Grimmjow. She turned to Ichigo and smiled happily at him.

"Thank you for what you did for my little girl, and for defending us" She said, "I'm Loly" she introduced herself while she shifted Momo to her hip and held out her hand. Ichigo took her hand and kissed it, she blushed as he did this. He did this out of habit from all the times he took lessons with Byakuya, most had rubbed off onto him.

"It's a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman who has a equally beautiful little girl" Ichigo said warmly. Loly blushed more and Momo smiled while giggling at her mother. Ichigo saw Grimmjow off talking to a few of the men in the group, Ichigo could tell that he was a excellent leader for his people. He turned his attention back to Loly and another young woman who had a small boy that could look like Momo's brother, but with slight differences.

"This is my best friend Menoly and her son Hanataro" Loly introduced the other mother and child. Ichigo bowed and kissed Menoly's hand.

"Such a gentleman" Menoly giggled. Ichigo smiled at her and rubbed the back of his head. His hair whipped up when the wind suddenly picked up and he remembered Rukia was standing off in the other street.

"Crap, excuse me ladies I have to get back to my former duties, have a lovely day and Momo" he said, turning his head to the little girl, "If someone gives you trouble remember that you're better then them, you don't degrade them nor make fun of them, which makes you the better person" he said and went off. Momo giggled at looked up at her mother, who was smiling lightly at him.

"I believe that man has something in him, no one could be that passionate about people who are considered lower then trash and still treat them like human beings without having blood of some sort in him" Menoly said while looking at Loly, who agreed completely.

Grimmjow had watched Ichigo kiss Loly and Meonly's hands while complementing them, even if jealousy coursed through him, he could tell that Ichigo was being polite. He turned to his men to give orders while watching Ichigo from the corner of his eye. After he saw the wind pick up and Ichigo's long hair whipped up and nearly wrapped around his body, he knew that it was time for Ichigo to leave. He watched Ichigo run over to the petite woman who he had been with when they came to the market. He smiled as he saw that Ichigo was interested in his family, even if he didn't speak it. He blinked and turned back to his men and told them to go get their things and meet back here in an hour or so.

"That was very foolish of you Ichigo, you've could have been hurt!" Rukia said as soon as Ichigo came back. Ichigo looked at her and nearly rolled his eyes, he knew the risks and knew that she was worried about his safety, but nothing would have happened that he couldn't have handled.

"But I'll let it go this time, you did the right thing in protecting that little girl, people amaze me now a days simply because they're gypsies people think they're lower then them. Unbelievable" Rukia ranted and raved, which Ichigo smiled at and continued on to pick up the things he sat on the ground before he went over to the gypsies. They continued on their way through the market, but Ichigo couldn't seem to get Grimmjow's cyan eyes out of his mind as they shopped.

* * *

**Me:** I had to stop this chapter or it would have been **_long_** and I don't think I would update after that for a bit, maybe a day or two...well maybe, but anyway hope you liked! 


End file.
